Rendezvous
by zelda3469
Summary: "Madoka called me, and told me to come here. She said we'd meet for tea and catch up before discussing an assistantship at Cambridge. Low and behold my surprise to see you here… I hadn't really prepared to see you quite yet… But I suppose this was purposeful on Madoka's part."
1. Chapter 1

The fact that Luella had hijacked his office for her own nefarious purposes made Oliver a little more than annoyed. Besides his own apartment, from which Madoka had ousted him earlier that morning, it was the only semi-quiet place he had to work. The deadline for his latest novel was only two weeks away, and revising his manuscript in a crowded coffee shop was proving to be idle. If it were within his capabilities, Oliver would have cursed both his mother and Madoka for robbing him of a reasonable workspace.

"Can I get you another cuppa, sir?" The waitress that had served him earlier was smiling while she balanced a tray of dirty dishes in one hand.

Glancing at his empty mug, and then at the papers scattered about his table, Oliver nodded. He wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, despite the numerous distractions housed in the small establishment. Another cup of tea was certainly not a bad idea. There was a possibility that it might have even assisted in taming his wandering focus.

"It was Earl Grey, with cream and honey, sir?"

Oliver nodded his head again as he deadpanned his answer, "Yes."

Once his mug had been cleared, Oliver set his elbows on the table and let out a sigh. He held his head in his hands and stared blankly at his piles of stacked papers. It was positively infuriating to Oliver that he had only managed to sludge through the first ten pages of his own manuscript in the past hour. There maybe had been a total of two grammatical mistakes…

At least he wasn't in the process of writing his book. It had taken Oliver years to produce a mere several hundred pages. The reason… It was quite stupid in Oliver's opinion.

His exploitations in Japan had certainly proven themselves worthy of study and further analysis. Citing his own personal experiences during the majority of his Japanese investigations might have led to new discoveries and a better understanding of paranormal phenomenon - the Urado case along with the Cursed House case were both elaborated on extensively. The transformation of a human soul into something more sinister, and the powers possessed by minor gods or non-human entities had proven fruitful when studied. It was also convenient that Lin had copied all footage taped during each of Oliver's investigations. Seeing it all again had put things into perspective.

Perspective… That's where the problem had introduced itself. The only fascination in Oliver's investigations hadn't been limited to the cases themselves. With the knowledge he had acquired prior to leaving Japan, Oliver began noticing a pattern in his visual records - it was another topic well worth his attention. Not until the discovery of Gene's corpse had Oliver learned of Gene's spiritual connection to his assistant at the time, Mai Taniyama.

When Oliver first met Mai she never once gave him the impression that she possessed any psychic abilities whatsoever. The tapes of Oliver's first investigation had done nothing to convince him of her abilities even existing at that time. Of course, Oliver suspected his proximity to Mai had triggered her dormant powers, but after careful evaluation Oliver doubted that Mai's abilities were even her own to begin with.

A peculiar pattern had presented itself, and Oliver almost felt like an idiot for not recognizing it while in Japan. Each time Mai had a 'dream' - when she admitted it at the very least - on one of their cases, her resume of abilities expanded. In nearly all of her visions, Gene was there. Mai had confessed to seeing him often, and explained that he had helped her cleanse the spirits on their final case.

Really, Oliver should have seen it sooner. He had thought it strange that Mai's powers had started to mirror those his brother had possessed, but never thought much of it. Oliver had convinced himself that it was a coincidence. Upon confirming Gene's involvement with Mai, Oliver should have immediately seen what had happened - but to be fair, nothing like what had happened to Mai had ever been documented, and had been thought a total impossibility.

Gene was slowly gifting Mai with the powers he had wielded in life, every single one of them, and Oliver had solid proof - for the BSPR and ASPR communities, at least. Even with proof, Oliver wanted to conduct one test. It would have been quick, and the results would have been immediate, but despite writing almost half of his book on Mai, Oliver never had the nerve to invite her to London. She wasn't even a phone call away… Just a single thought away.

When Oliver had figured it all out, he had considered opening the mental channel that had likely formed between himself and Mai, but each time the idea crossed his mind, Oliver only reminded himself of the last personal conversation he had shared with Mai.

He was positive that she resented him for his cruel rejection, and Oliver had no reason to blame her. After years of reflection on his time in Japan, Oliver knew he never once had reason to say what he had said. She had been telling the truth, and Oliver hadn't wanted to believe it. He had wanted to convince himself that she was merely projecting her affections for somebody else on him; it had made it easier to leave… But it was going to make it harder to reach out to her ever again.

If she read his book once it was published, Oliver wondered if she would have hopped a plane to England to scold him for studying her and then writing about her without her consent. It was possible… But Oliver didn't even know if Mai continued to hold interest in his work. It was very probable that she wouldn't have read a single page of his book at all. She would maybe have seen the cover and turned her nose up at it.

The very thought of Mai acting as if his work was worthless bothered Oliver. Each time he had sat himself down to write Mai's portion of the book he thought of that particular scenario over and over again. Her opinion shouldn't have mattered that much to Oliver, but it did, and he wanted to desperately deny the reason as to why it mattered. After many revisions of the footage he had brought back, Oliver couldn't argue that Mai was a special person to him - he had treated her as such… From flicking her forehead, to holding her hand and performing magic tricks...Oliver noted that his actions towards Mai seemed odd at the time, since physical touch made him very uncomfortable. He honestly hadn't even been that comfortable with Gene, and Oliver had spent the first sixteen years of his life with his late twin. Somehow, Mai had wedged her way into Oliver's innermost categorization of people. Hell, she was her own category. She wasn't a pumpkin, or a non-pumpkin… She wasn't the same special as Gene, or Luella and Martin.

It had taken three years for Oliver to come to the realization that he had loved Mai, and accept it. It had taken another three from him to complete the second half of his book. It was amazing… Six years without seeing her, or hearing from her, and she was still able to complicate a multitude of Oliver's ventures.

" _Ocha_ ," came a calm, warm feminine voice. It didn't register to Oliver that he had requested, in Japanese, that his tea be set at the edge of the table; not until the last word he had spoken slipped past his lips.

Surprised, he lifted his head and removed his glasses. Standing before him was a woman near his age with chin-length brown hair, and deep, chestnut colored eyes. Pink dusted highlights stained her cheeks while a layer of glistening gloss coated her parted lips. She set the mug down, exactly where Oliver had requested, before cupping her own beverage with both hands.

"May I join you, Naru?" Her request was whispered nervously in flawless English.

Oliver was incapable of tearing his eyes away from the woman that had been occupying his thoughts for years. He hadn't expected to see her there, in the same coffee shop he frequented most days for a light lunch. He was even more surprised that he hadn't noticed her in the crowd that had assembled for breakfast.

"Of course…" Oliver gathered his manuscript and quickly stuffed it into his leather messenger bag.

"That's the book of yours that supposed to premiere this July, right?" Mai asked as she seated herself across from her former employer. "It's been delayed three times… That's quite unlike you, Naru."

"Research takes time. Sometimes one finds something unexpected, and it takes months to develop a proper analysis… And yes… It's July third…" Oliver glanced at Mai from the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction. The planned date of release was no accident. It was to get her attention, though, it seemed he already had that.

With pursed lips, Mai drummed her fingers against the side of her mug. Oliver noticed that she had gone to the trouble to have her nails painted. She had certainly changed in the past six years, considering her mild reaction.

"My flight got in an hour ago," Mai began, reading the silent question swimming in Oliver's eyes. "Madoka called me, and told me to come here. She said we'd meet for tea and catch up before discussing an assistantship at Cambridge. Low and behold my surprise to see you here… I hadn't really prepared to see you quite yet… But I suppose this was purposeful on Madoka's part."

Oliver raised a brow as the corner of his lip tugged upward. Madoka and Luella… They both knew Mai was coming. They had set him up.

"I see… But if you weren't prepared to to associate with me again, then why have you chosen to do just that? I was busy. You could have easily left, and I wouldn't have even noticed that you were here."

Chuckling, Mai sipped on her tea. She gave Oliver a knowing look before replying, "You weren't busy, Naru. I was watching you stare at the same exact page for over five minutes. You were distracted. And I figured that we likely wouldn't be able to see each other again in relative privacy for a while. I thought I might as well swallow my fears and speak to you now."

"I'm that intimidating?"

"No… You, yourself, are not. What I want to discuss is… You see," Mai slid her purse from her shoulder and set it on the table. She opened it and retrieved a package from inside. "Madoka has been sending me copies of your book-in-progress." She handed the dense box to Oliver, who blanched at the sight of the return address. It matched the address of his office. Oh, he and Madoka were certainly going to have words.

"You aren't wrong," continued Mai, "about me. That's why I've decided to attend Cambridge for my graduate level studies. See, after you left Naru, my abilities continued to develop. Gene didn't leave either… Not until I promised him I would tell you exactly what he had been doing, but it doesn't look like you really needed anyone to tell you. You figured it out on your own. Anyway, since I now possess of your brother's abilities, I can help you."

Arms crossed, Oliver leaned back, the package Mai had given him dangling from his fingertips, "I don't need your help, Mai."

Again, the brunette reached into her purse, "I thought you might say that. Madoka sent me these too." She held up a blue file, one that Oliver recognized. He thought it had gone missing when moving from his parents' house and into his own flat.

"You had absolutely no right to view my medical records without permission."

Mai shrugged, "You had no right to use me by name in your book without my permission. Let's call it even. Besides, you do need my help. Cardiac arrest _four_ times in the past six years? Naru, at this rate, you'll die before you're thirty. If I'm here, you won't have to worry about your heart giving out like that, and you can use your abilities on a more regular basis."

"And if it doesn't work?" Oliver raised a brow skeptically.

"You and I both know it will work just fine. Honestly, I really am carrying around a part of Gene with me. When he did finally move on, he wasn't able to pull me to the astral plane. I was finding him on my own. Just like your book says: he passed his onto abilities to me. Slap his face on mine and you wouldn't know the difference! So don't try and pull that bullshit on me Naru!" She chewed her lip, slightly embarrassed for raising her voice. Mai lowered her shoulders before shrouding her mug with her hunched form. Her eyes met Oliver's for a brief moment. Mai looked away, unable to face him properly as she spoke again.

"I… I know you don't like me that much, Naru. You don't even have to be my friend if you don't want to. I get it. Really, I do. But don't turn down my help. There are too many people that care about you, and couldn't stand to see you in the hospital again, or dead, because of your momentary loss of control. If you don't accept whatever assistance I can offer you for your own sake, then do it for the sake of the people you care for most." She stood up, leaving her cup on the table and grabbing her purse. "I'll see you soon Naru, just…consider what I said."

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Oliver just sat in place, like an idiot while watching Mai excuse herself from the coffee shop. He should have followed her… And he shouldn't have made himself look like an ass for no reason. He _knew_ that she could balance out his own powers, and he had even considered entertaining the idea of testing it! Why on Earth had he questioned her belief that she could have helped when he knew she was right?

Pride, perhaps? Impuls? Maybe he was just that shocked to see her?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to be careful the next time he and Mai spoke. After six years of not even a word, denying Mai when she was correct wasn't the smartest move, especially when at the least he didn't want her to hate him. Somehow, he would have to make up for his rash behaviour.

But first, Oliver would have a small chat with Madoka. She should have told him that Mai was coming, and she shouldn't have been sending her copies of his manuscripts, or his hospital records.

After finishing the last of his tea, Oliver shoved the package Mai had given him, along with the file she left on the table, into his bag. He picked up his glasses and placed them in the breast pocket of his burgundy button-down before departing the coffee shop as well.

While walking to the Underground, Oliver adjusted the strap of his bag and reached into a side pouch for his pass. He cast his gaze up to see gray clouds hanging in the sky. If he didn't hurry, he would be caught in the rain on the eight block trek from his stop to his apartment. Hopefully none of the trains would have been too busy. Oliver never could force himself onto a crowded car. The risk of accidental usage of his psychometry was too high.

Increasing his speed, Oliver rounded a corner and descended down the stairs of the Mile End Station. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to change lines in order to reach Bond Street. It was much more convenient taking the tubes home rather than a car all the way out to Saffron Walden, though, when the school year started, Oliver wouldn't have a choice but to live with his parents again, with the house only being twenty minutes from Cambridge. The flat in London really only severed useful while Oliver spent more time working rather than teaching. At least he had an escape from Luella for another two months.

Oliver boarded the train and took an empty seat near the back of the car. He set his bag in his lap. Normally, Oliver would have read for the entire duration of his ten minute ride, but the conversation he and Mai had kept playing itself over in his head.

She had said something about an assistantship at Cambridge. Oliver suspected Madoka had already set everything up…without telling him. If Mai was to attend Cambridge for further studies, Oliver knew she would have applied for the program in parapsychology. So, why hadn't he seen her application? Oliver had a say as to the admission status of every applicant in the program. That meant Martin had to have known about Mai as well, and kept her arrival a secret since he failed to even mention that she had applied.

What reason was there to have kept everything a secret from Oliver? He would have been nervous about Mai attending Cambridge, sure. He was actually nervous about her attending... But Oliver wouldn't have rejected her from the program. If he had known that Mai wanted to study at Cambridge he would have bent all sorts of rules to get her in had it been necessary. Oliver knew that he would have owed it to Mai after treating her so poorly.

It appeared that Oliver would have been having a rather interesting discussion at dinner on Sunday night with his parents, though he was likely about to have a more interesting conversation with Madoka in several minutes. Oliver doubted that she had left his apartment. She had furniture delivered, as well as dishes - all of which he didn't need. It certainly would have taken her a while to put everything away.

The intercom on the train crackled as an automated voice announced the train's arrival at the Bond Street Station. Oliver stood and moved to the sliding doors as they opened with a hiss. He stepped onto the platform and began to jog. He didn't want to be caught in the rain without an umbrella, or a coat. While swiftly making his way up the stairs and to the street, Oliver rolled his eyes.

Thunder…

He really had to hurry if he didn't care to get drenched.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's such a big flat, Madoka. Are you sure I don't owe you anything for this?" Mai asked, walking in several boxes she had shipped to the address before leaving Japan. "And the furnishings…it's just too much! I don't know if I can stay here without feeling guilty."

Taking the boxes from Mai's hands and running them to a bedroom in the back of the flat Madoka laughed, "Really Mai, don't worry about anything! It's all been covered by Martin. Besides, he would insist that you stay here. Oh, Mai! I didn't know you knew how to use tarot cards!"

Groaning, Mai shuffled through the main living space of the apartment and back into what would be her bedroom, "Really Madoka, I haven't even brought all my things in from the hall, and you're already going through my stuff?"

"I was just trying to get things put away before…uh, before lunch!" She held the box of cards up with one hand and jumped to Mai's side.

"Well, we can put my things away later. I was just going to make sure everything was in here before heading off to look around the city a bit." Mai shook her head. She leaned against the doorframe of her soon-to-be bedroom and watched as Madoka opened up her box of tarot cards. Fondly, Mai thought back to her time in college. She met a friend of Masako's that knew all about them, and learned enough to warrant her buying a set of cards for her own use.

"Let me guess," Mai smirked, "you want a reading?"

Jumping up giddily, Madoka shouted, "Do I ever! Come on, you can show me your mad skills in the living room!" She grasped Mai's wrist and yanked her through the flat. When she reached the coffee table, Madoka all but pushed Mai to the floor and shoved the cards into her hands before plopping herself onto the black leather sofa.

"Gosh, Madoka… I would have thought that you've had plenty of these."

"Oh, I have," grinned the pinkett, "but getting one from you will be all the more special! Now go on, shuffle the cards Mai!"

Shifting to her knees Mai gave Madoka a sideways look. She really could be pushy. No wonder Naru usually did everything she wanted. Mai then wondered how Lin had fared with the woman to have proposed to her.

"Alright," Mai cleared her throat as she spread the cards over the glass surface of the table, "this is a pretty basic reading, just three cards. So, if you'll pick your cards then I-"

"Madoka… How much crap did you-"

Mai's head had instantly snapped in the direction of the voice that had interrupted her. The moment her eyes met its owner's it fell completely silent. Staring, her jaw hanging open, Mai shook her head.

"Naru…? What are you doing in my flat?"

Oliver's eyes nearly doubled their size before training on Madoka's smug face and narrowing into threatening slits, "Your flat? This is _my_ flat."

"It's a shared flat," Madoka corrected, holding up her index finger. "Noll, you're going to have to play nice and be a total gentleman while little Mai-chan bunks here with you."

Squealing in total shock, Mai jumped to her feet and covered her face, "Madoka! This is a terrible idea! I… I can find somewhere else to live, and I'll stay in a hotel or something until I find a decent place! But staying in Naru's flat…I think that more than spells disaster!"

"For once," Oliver added, his voice low, "I think I agree with Mai."

With her eyes squeezed shut and lips pinching into a wider smile, Madoka said, "Now come on you two, what's the worst that can happen? You both need friends here in London that totally understand they whole psychic ability thing. Plus, I'm sure you're parents wouldn't mind if you and Mai became a little more than friendly, Noll. Luella does want grandchildren at some point!"

Face turning bright red, Mai shouted at the exact same time as a dangerously aggravated Oliver, "Hell no!"

"Oh, and one more thing, Noll," her evilly large grin didn't waver, "Martin said if you two refuse to stay together that the publication of your book will be delayed, again, and that Mai won't get the assistantship she needs to attend Cambridge."

That was beyond demented on Martin's part… Since when had he planned on having Mai live with Oliver? That seemed more like a Luella scheme.

The two young adults glared holes through Madoka, but refused to argue further. Neither Mai nor Oliver would acknowledge Madoka's victory.

"Now that everyone's all happy," Madoka clapped her hands together before making room on the couch for another occupant, "Mai, why don't you give Noll a reading? I'm interested to see what the cards have to say about him."

Oliver held a hand to his head after catching sight of his coffee table. In his opinion, tarot readings were a complete and total waste of time. There was no way to predict the future through cards, or solve anyone's problems. And there was most certainly no truth in such a parlor trick.

"No."

"Aww… Come on Noll, it'll be fun! I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the day if you do it!"

Mai's chest tightened. Madoka was going to leave her alone with Naru so soon?! She wasn't even totally moved in! And the absolute last person she wanted helping unpack her wardrobe was Naru!

"Fine…" Oliver stepped further into the room. He begrudgingly took a seat next to Madoka on the sofa as he dropped his bag to the floor. Crossing one leg over the other, Oliver looked directly at Mai's horrified expression. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that she disliked the plans Madoka and his parents had set into action.

"Let's get on with it, Mai."

Scrambling to gather her cards into a pile, Mai muttered, "No need to be so pushy… Just let me reshuffle…"

Silently, and without sparing a glance at Oliver, Mai shuffled the tarot deck nine times. She then spread all seventy-eight cards across the table. Able to feel Oliver's gaze boring into her, Mai finally looked up at him.

"So…this is a really basic reading. Just, uh, focus on yourself, and some of the problems you're dealing with right now." Mai didn't have to really guess what his problem was. It was fairly obvious that she was causing him trouble. "Point to three cards."

Sighing, Oliver leaned over the table and lazily tapped three different cards at random. Mai had pushed them each towards him, out of the line, and the arranged then in the order in which they had been selected. Wordlessly, Mai flipped each card over and studied them carefully. The first card surprised her while the other two seemed rather fitting.

"Alright, so you have the Inverted Seven of Cups, the Eight of Wands, and the King of Wands." Mai cleared her throat as she peeked over at Madoka, who was laughing quietly to herself. "So, the Inverted Seven of Cups means that you have one or more fantasies that either aren't really grounded in reality, or you're doing something underhanded to make your fantasies a reality." She looked to Oliver for his reaction. Unless Mai could have counted him staring blankly at her, as if he didn't really care, Mai couldn't say that she got much of one.

"The Eight of Wands means that a time for action will end in success and possibly hasty decision making. Finally, the King of Wands suggests that you are a passionate person, as well as a strong leader to which others gravitate. You also, at times, come across as a bit…" Mai trailed off, covering the smile working onto her lips and Madoka's damn cackling grew louder.

"As a bit what?" Oliver's irritation flamed once again as both females in the room poorly attempted to conceal their laughter.

"Ah," Mai sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself, "as a bit...arrogant."

"This is stupid." Oliver stood as Madoka rolled onto her side, busting a gut.

"H-hey! It isn't!" Mai cried out, slightly offended. "If anything, it offers a different perspective on things. No, tarot readings don't solve all your problems, or predict the future! They're like a mirror! Gleam what you will from the cards, and apply their meaning to your own life!"

"Mai has a point, Noll," Madoka hiccupped. "Sometimes the best advice you can get doesn't quite come in the way you would ever expect it."

Oliver grumbled, "You do realize that you're beginning to sound like a pathetic excuse for a fortune cookie."

"No need to be so harsh, Noll. Now, I'll keep my promise! Thanks for humoring me! Have fun you two! And remember, play nice!"

Mai wasn't fast enough to grab onto Madoka and beg her to at least help her finish moving in. The woman had fled the premise in a flash, leaving her alone with Naru and over a dozen boxes that still needed to be moved into the apartment and unpacked, plus all the furnishing Madoka had brought in that needed to be put in their respective places.

Seriously, twelve place settings of nice china? And any kitchen appliance she could have dreamed of? It wasn't like Mai had just gotten married or something! Oliver coughed, catching her attention. Oh god, was that Madoka's plan?! There was absolutely no way Naru would have _ever_ considered Mai as marriage material, at least she didn't think he would have. She was much too loud for him, and clumsy! Not to mention the fact he had all but told her off prior to his departure from Japan and-

Coughing again, snappnig Mai out of her mental trance and once again regaining her attention, Oliver said, "We should get all of your things in order, and then figure out what to do with the extra furniture and kitchenware." He turned away from Mai and stepped out of the flat, where too many boxes still lined the hall. "I'll start carrying these in."

"Thanks…" Mai awkwardly wrung her hands together, looking over the pile of boxed furniture that had yet to be assembled. There were a few sets of shelves, and an entire buro. "I can put some of this furniture together in my bedroom," Mai spoke carefully, praying to herself that she and Naru wouldn't have had to share a bed.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder and nodded, "I'll come and help you once everything is out of the hall."

* * *

The day had passed surprisingly quick for Oliver. Spending time with Mai, in relative quiet, for the whole day could have been truly awful. An hour spent building furniture followed by another two assisting Mai in organizing her personal belongings had preceded a late lunch. Since his kitchen was a wreck - thanks to Madoka - Oliver had Lin bring carryout. He had stayed for a little while and helped with setting up the entertainment system Madoka had delivered that morning. Why Oliver needed a sixty inch television with surround sound and a gaming system was completely beyond his comprehension. Perhaps Madoka feared that Mai would have died of boredom when given only books and her own personal laptop as sources of amusement.

Following Lin's departure, Mai and Oliver worked in the kitchen. Mai had unpackaged all of the dishes and silverware. She had also organized the cabinets and drawers. Oliver unboxed the appliances, pans and pots included, and stored them wherever Mai pointed while she kept to her tasks. Once the kitchen was in order, Oliver peeked into his own dwelling, only to find that Madoka hadn't put much thought into where she had moved his study, since she had cleared it out in a hurry to make space for Mai.

Again, Oliver and Mai worked as a team, rearranging the room to serve his needs. His dresser had to move to the opposite wall and his desk took its place. Oliver had scooted both of his filing cabinets into a corner while Mai was organizing the hundreds of papers Madoka had haphazardly thrown into the room.

By six in the evening, Mai and Oliver had completed arranging their shared space. On the coffee table, Oliver noticed as he took a seat on the couch, were Mai's tarot cards. The three he had drawn were still lying face up, almost taunting him. Several times during the day Oliver had thought back to Mai's tarot reading, and saw the truth in what she had told him. Yes, he did have an unrealistic fantasy - one he would never dare share. Yes, his actions as of late, concerning his novel, would have led to major success, though Oliver doubted he would make any hasty choices unless he were on an investigation. Finally, he couldn't disagree that he was a decent leader, nor could he deny the fact that he came off as arrogant…

How was it possible that three cards could have described Oliver so well? Tarot cards were meant to impress those who were easily fooled, not people like Oliver. Maybe the explanation Mai had offered was correct…? Or had Mai simply come up with such a description on the spot? No… That couldn't have been possible. Madoka seemed to have known the meaning of each card before Mai had said anything.

A knock at the door jarred Oliver from his thoughts. He was about to get up and answer it when Mai sauntered through the room. She flicked the lights on and offered Oliver a half smile.

"I'll get it," Mai said. She barely cracked the door open before a pair of arms encompassed her and pulled her close. "Ah!"

Oliver jumped to his feet, briefly worried that someone had assaulted his new roommate. He sat back down after realizing it was only Luella.

"Oh! You must be Mai! It's great to meet you again! It's been six years I suppose, and oh, you've gotten even prettier and taller and-"

"Mother," Oliver called out, "you're smothering her."

Luella frowned before laxing her hold on Mai. She smiled again and stepped back, her hands still resting on Mai's shoulders, "Sorry dear, I was just excited, I hope I didn't startle you."

Oliver snorted. Of course she had startled Mai.

"Ah, no not at all!" Mai lied, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah, you're Mrs. Davis, right?"

"Oh, call me Luella, dear. There's really no need to be formal. You might as well be part of the family now, living here with Noll and all! Speaking of that, I brought by some artwork and knick knacks to help you give this place a woman's touch."

Flushed, Mai turned her head to look at Oliver. She quickly faced Luella again and shook her head, "That's kind of you, but we just got finished putting away everything Madoka left behind, plus my own things. I don't think Naru and I are up for interior decorating at the moment."

"No worries," Luella chirped, reaching for the hand cart behind her, "The three of us can finish whipping this place into shape after dinner!" She gently pushed Mai aside as she entered the flat with her cart. There were four boxes and at least six large prints crammed onto it.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose while rising to his feet once again, "Mother, isn't that a bit…excessive?"

Glancing around what could have once been considered a bachelor pad, Luella chuckled, "Not in the least! You hardly have any decorations, Noll."

"There is nothing wrong with minimalism," Oliver protested.

"Not with a woman living here! Right Mai?" The blonde elbowed Mai as she winked.

Hesitantly, Mai gave a reply, "Uh, honestly, I really don't want to impose on Naru. It was...a shock to us both that I would be staying here, and the last thing I want to do is pester him further."

"Oh, sweetheart, you aren't pestering Noll," Luella assured Mai as she gave her son a pointed look. Oliver simply arched a dark eyebrow, refusing to comment. True, he hadn't been thrilled with his change in living arrangements - since the two of them living together gave the total wrong impression - but he didn't mind Mai's company. He worried more that she disdained his presence.

"You said you planned on taking us out to dinner?" Oliver changed the subject.

"Right, I almost forgot about that," Luella smacked her forehead playfully. "Martin suggested that we all gather for dinner at the house. Lin and Madoka will be there as well. I think it's a great way to welcome Mai to England, don't you, Noll?"

"The house is forty-five minutes away from here."

Reaching out for her child, Luella simpered, "Then it means the sooner we leave, the better!"

Mai gasped, "W-wait! Ms. Luella-"

"Just Luella, dear."

"Uh, Luella, I haven't even changed since my plane got in. Or showered. If we're leaving could I at least-"

Shaking her head, Luella dragged both Mai and Oliver from the apartment, "You can shower and change at the house, dear. Madoka picked up a few outfits for you earlier today, so you'll have something to change into. Now, let's go!"

Oliver and Mai stumbled after Luella. They exchanged gazes for a moment, and Oliver mouthed a silent 'sorry.' Mai stifled a slight laugh and shook her head before mouthing back a quiet 'it's fine.'

* * *

Suds rolling down her face, Mai groaned. Really, she hadn't been in the shower for more than three minutes! How fast did Madoka really expect her to be?

"Mai," came the woman's shout through the door, "I've got this whole basket of scented shower gels, and soaps if Noll's stuff isn't to your liking!"

Standing under one of the two shower heads, Mai scrubbed her fingers through her hair. Once all the bubbles on her scalp washed away, Mai splashed a handful of water into her face and yelled back.

"Madoka, I'm already in the damn shower! I don't care at this point if this is Naru's stuff! I just want to be clean!"

It wasn't like Naru's shampoo had smelled like Old Spice or anything. Actually, it hadn't held much of a scent at all. Nor did his shower gel, as Mai learned when squeezing a glob of it into her hand.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Mai growled. "Can we wait to talk until I at least have clothes on?!"

"Fine, fine! I'll go on and set something out for you!"

Coating her bare skin in a layer of clear soap, Mai sighed. She loved Madoka to death, really, but sometimes the woman was a bit much, especially when she wanted something to go her way. Mai shivered despite the warmth of the droplets pounding against her body. Poor Naru... It was easy to understand why he gave in to Madoka so frequently. But, at least Madoka had left Mai to finish bathing in peace after bugging her about fancy smelling soaps.

As Mai spun in the mist cascading down on her head she began to wonder what else Madoka had purchased. Obviously she had gone to the trouble to buy her clothes and soaps. Mai wasn't going to lie, even though she felt a bit guilty about the amount of money Madoka had surly spent on her, but she really hoped Madoka had thrown in a few bath bombs too. And for the matter, Mai really hoped that Naru's flat had a bathtub - since a nice soak always soothed her nerves. Unfortunately, Mai never got the opportunity to look. She'd have to certainly check it out when she and Naru returned to the flat.

Examining herself to be sure all products used on her body had been totally washed away, Mai reached out for the handle in the shower and turned it. The rush of water quickly died away into a lazy, slow drip.

Mai pushed open the shower door and stepped onto a small rug. She reached for the town on the sink and swiftly dried herself. After rubbing the thick blue fabric over her head, Mai wrapped it around her body and moved towards the door. She glanced in the steam caked mirror while reaching for the handle of the door, wondering if applying makeup again would have been worth the trouble.

Shrugging, Mai opened the the door, only to find Madoka standing a few steps away, her grin wide enough to challenge that of the Cheshire Cat's. Mai's face scrunched in slight humiliation as she dropped her head.

"I laid everything out on the bed here," Madoka pointed towards the bed clad in navy sheets. Slowly, Mai turned her head to the side. She gave a horrified gasp before glaring at Madoka.

"Do you seriously expect me to wear that?! I'm here for dinner, not to put on some sort of show! It's way too short and it'll show way too much cleavage and-"

"Now, now, Mai," Madoka patted the girl's back, "I'll have you know that Luella agreed that it would be so adorable on you! She actually picked this one out!"

Frantically shaking her head, Mai argued, "I can't wear it! Naru would think I'm some sort of escort or something! Just look at it! And… What the hell?! That's not real underwear! It's lace and a freaking string! I would never wear anything like that!" Flushing, Mai looked to the floor, searching for the clothes she had discarded prior to entering the shower. "I'll just change back into what I had on."

Arms crossed, Madoka raised a brow, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Luella already took them down to the wash. They should be finished by the time you and Noll leave tonight." Mai opened her mouth, only to have Madoka continue, "And if you don't go to dinner, we'll just bring dinner here!"

If Mai had lived in the realm of cartoons she was positive that black smoke would have been pouring from her ears. The idea of wearing such a...suggestive dress was awful, but the idea of Naru seeing her in only a towel was worse.

Letting out a frustrated shout, Mai stomped towards the bed. She yanked the dress along with the undergarments into her fist and stormed back into the bathroom to change. Madoka followed behind Mai, giddy, only to have the door slammed in her face.

Mai stood before the clearing mirror and sighed. She looked at the garments in her hands as she moaned. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

In the parlor Oliver sat, a cup of tea held in his hands. While he leaned back against the tufted velvet sofa he caught Martin's eye. The older man with peppered hair offered an apologetic smile.

Raising a brow, Oliver turned his head away. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with his father. Afterall, Martin had betrayed his trust. The older man was supposed to be the only other sane individual in his life, with the exception of Lin, however, it was clear to Oliver that Martin had been more than willing to go along with such a ridiculous scheme Luella had stomed up.

"Noll, I really am sorry about all this," Martin spoke carefully.

If Martin had truly been sorry, he wouldn't have allowed any of it to happen by surprise, at least, that was how Oliver felt. He could have easily discussed the matter with Oliver weeks before Mai's arrival, yet he choose to keep silent on Luella's behalf. Sure, Oliver understood that Luella was Martin's wife, but hiding something from Oliver when it very much concerned his personal life had Oliver seriously reconsidering his trust of Martin. Oliver _hated_ surprised. Martin was well aware of that fact. He was also aware of the fact that Oliver had next to no respect for those that attempted to twist his arm in order to get their way.

Delaying the publication of his book if he refused to agree to such ridiculous terms was honestly not the correct way to win Oliver over. If anything, it further fueled his irritation with the entire situation.

"You know I'm only forcing the issue for Luella's sake. Besides, Noll, if you were to lose control of your abilities in the middle of the night, Mai can help you. For that reason alone, I think it's a good idea you two live with each other."

Oliver took a sip from his cup before finally acknowledging his father, "You could have told me when she was coming. I had a right to know, after all, she was _my_ assistant."

Taking a seat in a chair opposite Oliver, Marin sighed, "I thought we should have told you from the beginning, as soon as I received her application, but Madoka and Luella begged me not to say a word...and you know I can't say 'no' to your mother. Luella is convinced that you are in love with the girl, and she didn't want you to know, for fear that you would do something to rash before Mai's arrival and scare her off."

Nearly choking on his tea, Oliver gave his father a narrowed look, "And why would Luella think I'm in love with Mai? That's far fetched." Even though it was true, Oliver wasn't able to comprehend how Luella came to that conclusion. It wasn't like he had done much of anything to show Mai affection on those old tapes from his investigations in Japan… Nothing he thought Luella would have picked up on, anyway. She didn't know him as well as Oliver figured she would have liked.

"She and Madoka watched your tapes from Japan, to better understand your research. Luella said that the way you treated Mai in comparison to the others was interesting. She then asked Lin about your daily relations with her."

Eyebrows knitting together, Oliver asked in a low tone, "And what exactly did Lin tell her?" Lin was observant. Naru was positive Lin had witnessed some of his more...lighthearted encounters with Mai, though he never thought Lin would have ever spoken of them to his parents, Luella particularly. Then again, Oliver was sure that Lin hadn't really cared about his personal interactions with Mai, as long as he kept his own secrets.

Martin threw his hands up, "I have no idea. Neither does Lin. He said that what he had told Luella didn't imply anything pertinent to what you may or may have not felt. He did, however, state that Mai's feelings for you were plainly obvious…"

Oliver frowned. He wouldn't have said that Mai's feelings were always obvious…she hadn't exactly been explicit about her feelings, though she and Masako had feuded fairly regularly, and it was clear to everyone at the time that Masako was quite interested in Oliver. Perhaps Lin made one assumption too many. Mai's feelings had never been clear to Oliver until she explained herself. And at the time Mai had chosen to share her feelings, Oliver completely dismissed them.

"I don't believe that Mai ever did anything to express any...affections."

"Not while she had you complete attention, perhaps," Martin shrugged. "Regardless, Luella believes you two to be a good match. She...would like for you to consider Mai as a partner, for your sake. Luella thinks she could make you ha-"

"Martin," Oliver cut the older man off, "I don't appreciate the fact that Luella would intervene in my personal life to this extent. I understand her intentions, however, she has only managed to put Mai and myself in a rather awkward predicament. We have gone six years without any contact. The two of us have changed. Our thoughts of one another have changed as well. It doesn't matter what Mai and I may or may not have felt six years ago. That doesn't define how we see one another now. I think it is a mistake on Luella's part to all but force a relationship."

Martin stared at his son for a long moment. Oliver's points were valid, and Luella's meddling could have been more damaging than helpful… "Noll, I do not agree with the way your mother has handled this situation, and I know your are correct in asserting the fact that things have changed, but I think you should consider making the best of things as they stand now. You will be spending a considerable amount of time with Mai. Let her in, even if only to be a friend, Noll. If anything beyond that develops naturally, so be it, and if not, that's perfectly alright. You need someone your own age that you can at least trust and in whom you can confide."

Sipping from his teacup, Oliver cast his gaze away from Martin, "I-"

"Now, down the stairs this way! And don't be shy, Mai! You look gorgeous!" Madoka's voice boomed enthusiastically.

"I… I look desperate or something!" It was Mai's voice.

Glancing to the top of the staircase, Oliver froze. Eyes slightly wider than normal, he stared like a dumbstruck fool. His teacup then slipped from his fingers and landed on the tiled floor with a crash. Never before had Mai's appearance totally shocked him. As Madoka urged his former assistant to descend the stairs Oliver could only gape at the glittering, golden fabric hugging Mai's body. He nearly missed the sight of black tulle poking out from the bottom of the short dress - much credit due to Mai's bust. The top of the dress might as well have ended at the waistline, leaving two lengths of fabric to cover most of Mai's breasts and serve as a collar. Oliver was unable to recall ever once seeing a keyhole neckline as severe as the one Mai wore.

Clapping her hands, Madoka squealed, "Oh! It looks like you've got someone's full attention!"

Oliver snapped his gaze away when Madoka's voice sounded again. He was not going gawk at Mai any longer. Oliver had never gawked at women. Mai shouldn't have been any different…

Martin, equally as surprised as his son, stood and quickly made his way to the kitchen while shouting over his shoulder, "I'll get a rag to clean up the broken china, Noll."

Almost able to hear the smirk in Madoka's voice, Oliver held a hand to his head, "Oh! That reminds me, Mai, I need to handle something for Lin before dinner! Why don't you just sit down right here, next to Noll."

He hadn't noticed how close Mai and Madoka had gotten until the pinkett forced a very uncomfortable Mai onto the sofa. Oliver glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Madoka then sprinted away, leaving the awkward couple alone in a tension filled silence.

Blushing madly, Mai carefully eyed Oliver. She folded her arms over her chest, trying to hide the majority of her exposed body as well as her cleavage. As the skin on Mai's arms began to prickle, she scooted closer to the arm of the couch. She felt...so naked in that moment. When Oliver barely looked at her, Mai's cheeks only continued to darken in color. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her former employer was thinking.

"I don't exactly bite, Mai," Noll stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not so sure I believe that…" Mai muttered unconsciously. Really, she was frightened he would comment on her attire, and how she appeared as if she was groveling for sexual attention. But, if Mai remembered correctly, Oliver wasn't exactly interested in sex. Well, she had actually assumed that fact. Mai didn't believe that someone who possessed the ability to see traumatic events through touch alone was interested in such physical intimacy. Plus, Mai wasn't exactly stupid about the side effects of Oliver's abilities. She was certain he had PTSD to some extent, despite his perfect composure. So...long story short, Mai didn't really have to guess that sex was something Oliver could easily live without. And yet, Madoka and Oliver's mother wanted Mai to dress up like some Penthouse model.

"Besides," Mai continued, clearing her throat, "I feel... very...uneasy. This isn't...exactly something I would normally wear, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, or looking, or-"

"Mai, calm down. Everyone is aware that Luella and Madoka are to blame for this."

"That doesn't make me feel any better…" Mai moaned.

Once Mai had increased the distance between herself and Oliver, Martin came rushing back into the room with a kitchen rag.

Oliver didn't hesitate in taking the cloth from Martin's hand when it was offered. Her removed himself from the sofa and knelt down to collect the shards of his teacup along with the remainder of his tea that dirtied the floor.

"Your mother said dinner should be ready in another half hour," Martin said, noting the tension that had built during his short absents.

"Fine," Oliver deadpanned. He turned his head back, figuring he might as well give Mai a distraction. He didn't think it wise for her to continually fret over her appearance. "Mai, tea."

Face darkening further, Mai gaped. Her eyes narrowed as she stood from her seat on the sofa and balled her hands into fists. She didn't even know where the damn kitchen was!

" _What the hell, Naru?! I thought I was supposed to be your roommate, not your slave! It's not like it's my job to actually make tea for you anymore!"_ Mai cried in Japanese.

" _I recall that you had expressed an interest in an assistantship in parapsychology, and there is only one assistantship available. I'm sure you can figure out the rest, unless you somehow managed to fall further into the depths of dumb."_ The corner of his lip curling, Oliver rose to his full height. His plan had been a success.

Seething, Mai bore her gaze right into Oliver's eyes. She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to shout back. When it was clear Mai had nothing to say, Oliver turned and adjusted the shard riddled rag in his hands.

As Oliver began making his way to the hall he called back, " _Are you simply going to stand there and let flies nest, or are you coming?"_

Mai shook her head and then pouted. Before following Oliver she looked at Martin, who was still somewhat unsure of what had happened, and bowed, "I apologize for my outburst."

"Don't," Martin offered a small smile, "Noll shouldn't have been requesting anything from you. You are our guest this evening."

As Mai straightened her back, she huffed a slight laugh, "I'm not so sure Naru has ever been known for his usage of good manners."

"Mai!" Oliver barked.

Nearly stumbling over herself as she hastened after Oliver, Mai glanced back at Martin. He appeared amused by her previous comment, and was holding a hand over his mouth to conceal a chuckle. At least everyone could agree on Oliver's poor mannerisms.

* * *

Dinner hadn't been as eventful as Mai had anticipated. Oliver had kept a rather low profile for the duration of the meal - no surprises there - and Madoka had managed to tone down the overly high levels of energy. Really, all dinner had been was everyone asking Mai how the past few years had treated her in Japan. Even Lin asked a few questions pertaining to her university studies.

When dinner had concluded, Mai insisted on helping Luella clear the table and wash dishes. It was while she and Luella were engrossed in conversation over the kitchen sink that Oliver's request for tea rang in Mai's ears for the second time that evening.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. I'll get that for him," Luella said, patting Mai's shoulder. Mai, drying the last of the dishes, gave Luella a nervous look.

"I don't mind...besides, I think he'll somehow know if I don't make it." The last thing Mai wanted before leaving for the flat was a grouchy Oliver. Especially when she would have been the one putting up with him after the long drive.

"But you are the guest here, Mai. I don't want Noll putting you to work."

A small bead of sweat rolled down Mai's temple as she gave an uneasy laugh, "Ah, well, I'm sure he'll put me to work as soon as we get back to the flat. No need in delaying the inevitable." She waved her hands as Luella gave her a stern look, "Really! It's not that big of a deal! I mean, I'm used to it! I might as well have been his tea slave in Japan, honestly! I didn't do much else except some pretty basic filing! He wouldn't even let me handle the mail! Oh, well...now that I think about it, he had a good reason for that, but the point is I spent most of my time making him tea! So, I truly don't mind!"

"Alright, if you insist," Luella sighed, slightly amused by Mai's ramble. "But if he starts getting on your nerves, let me know. I wouldn't mind talking to him about his manners."

Mai snorted, "What manners?"

Holding a hand to her lips, Luella chuckled, "I suppose you have a point."

"Mai!"

Luella's giggling grew louder, "Well… I don't think I ever recall him being quite this fussy. He's usually rather quiet and patient when waiting for tea."

Eyes widening, Mai shook her head, "No way! You have to be kidding! He was always like this in Japan! If I was too slow he would get irritated! Kinda like he is now!"

A large grin taking over her features, Luella nodded, "I see. You must really do something special when you make his tea."

"Um…" Mai took the kettle and began filling it with water from the tap, "I'm not too sure it's special. I don't really think it's all that different from anyone else's… But if I did ever have anyone else make it, he always seemed to be in a bad mood."

Luella chose not to comment further, but she knew Mai's tea had to mean something to Noll. And, if it wasn't the tea, per say, perhaps it was the fact Mai made it. Oh, the thought made Luella more than giddy!

"Anyway…" Mai cleared her throat, placing the kettle on the stove, "I wanted to thank you for dinner. It was really kind of you to invite me." Mai beamed, though, she had actually been dragged rather than invited.

"Of course! It was lovely having you here, and you're always welcome in this house! Just consider it your second home, dear."

Mai smiled awkwardly, holding her bare arm with her right hand. She felt that Luella was a little forward in making a statement that implied she was part of the family. Sure, Mai was more than happy to feel like she belonged somewhere, but the fact it was Naru's family had Mai slightly on edge. She knew that she couldn't ever be more to her former employer than a friend. And Mai thought she'd be damn lucky to make it there! It wasn't like she and Naru had all that much in common…

"Mai!"

Groaning, Mai turned back to the kettle before yelling, "Water only boils so fast, you damn narcissist!" She instantly met eyes with Luella again before covering her mouth and profusely apologizing, "Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude and-"

The older woman waved her hand, "Don't worry. I think he earned that, but like I mentioned earlier, he's not usually this fussy."

Preparing a teacup, Mai chewed on the inside of her cheek. She really couldn't imagine Naru being so...not fussy. Mai recalled how he always demanded tea like his life depended on it. It was weird that Luella said it was unusual for him to be like that. That's just how Mai always remembered Naru…

After preparing the tea in a strainer, Mai pulled the kettle off the heat and poured it into the teacup. She then glanced back at Luella, politely requesting the cream as well a the honey. Mai still knew how her former employer took his tea. Her lips turned upwards as she fondly recalled making his tea for the first time. Naru had been hovering over her shoulder in the old school house, watching. Mai had been about to add sugar when he exhaled loudly, likely disapproving. So, Mai had left his tea with only cream and honey. He never complained about it, so Mai had assumed he tolerated it. Especially when he used to constantly order her to make it.

"Mai-"

"For Kami's sake, Naru, I'm coming!" Mai shouted before grumbling. Despite the fact Naru was usually rather...vocal about his tea, Mai couldn't quite remember him being nearly as impatient. He rarely asked her more than twice for something.

With a cup of finished tea, Mai smiled back a Luella and nodded her head. She then rushed to the parlor in the hopes of fulfilling her former employer's need for tea. When Mai spotted Naru sitting on the sofa, reading a book, she rolled her eyes.

While standing an arm's length away from him, Mai observed him. Like usual, he was too absorbed in his reading to even look at her. Then again...Mai wasn't so sure she wanted him staring at her. Honestly, she still felt as if she was dressed like a woman looking for an intimate evening with another man… Damn Madoka…

Taking a small step closer, Mai peeped over the top of Naru's book. She couldn't read it all that well, given that the words were upsidedown and backwards from her perspective, but given that Naru was reading it she assumed it was about parapsychology.

As she watched Naru turn a page, Mai returned her gaze to his face. Crying out, slightly surprised, Mai jumped back. She honestly hadn't expected him to suddenly be staring at her through his crescent lenses.

"I know I'm quite handsome, Mai, but really, do you feel the need to gawk?"

Mai's cheeks flamed red. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her back to Naru, his tea still in hand.

"What are you talking about? I was interested in your book. You were the one gawking!"

When he heard Naru quietly snort she turned her head back. His lips were curved upwards, sporting a smile, and there was an amused twinkle in his eye. As Naru's stiff posture relaxed Mai shifted rather awkwardly on her feet. As she began to turn, she wobbled. Mai threw out an arm to catch her balance, though it didn't do her much good, seeing that she had kicked the corner of the area rug with the heel of her stiletto.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mai prepared for impact with either the floor or the coffee table. She had also neglected to maintain her grasp on the porcelain tea cup she had intended on giving to Naru while falling through the air. The cup smashed into the floor, breaking into several jagged shard. It was after Mai realized the teacup had broken that she discovered she hadn't made contact with the table, or the ground. As she came to her senses she felt an arm wrapped around her waist paired with a foreign sensation on her shoulder. Her back was also arched in a rather uncomfortable position, pressing against something sturdy and warm.

Mai cracked an eye open to inspect her predicament. Her gaze slowly shifted from her stomach to the burgundy clad appendage locking her body in place. She then looked up and to her right and nearly died of embarrassment.

Naru actually had his chin pressed against shoulder, and his sight was practically trained on her chest. Sure...the angle in which Naru had managed to grab Mai was more than a little odd, but still! He was looking down her dress, and Mai wasn't even wearing a bra!

"Uh… Na-Naru?" Mai stuttered. She placed her hands over his arm and gently pushed as she attempted to regain her footing.

"Still clumsy as ever," Naru sighed. He stood up straight, pulling Mai back onto her feet as he moved. Mai snapped her head back as soon as she was steady, about to retort, but before she could even get one word out he was speaking again.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Mai's dignity was certainly worse for wear, however, Mai knew Naru had been referring to her physical condition, "Fine. I'm fine." Again, she had pushed on his arm, desperate to put distance between Naru and herself. Mai was well aware that Naru disliked touch of any descripting, so she was positive he wasn't thrilled with her back flush against his chest. That, and Mai was well beyond flustered.

Once Naru finally released Mai, she took a few steps forward and crossed her arms over her chest. As her cheeks burned she glanced back to see Naru kneeling, gathering the larger pieces of broken china from the floor. Mai frowned. It was her fault there was a mess anyway.

"You don't have to do that, I'll get it! After all, it was my clumsiness that caused this," Mai said. She dropped to her knees, ready to aid in collecting the scattered shard.

Naru seized Mai's wrist as she reached out for a piece of the shattered teacup. He offered her a stern look while shaking his head.

"I'll handle it. I don't need you injuring yourself."

Mai yanked her hand back, startled. She hadn't expected Naru to grab her; slap her hand away, maybe.

"Ah… Okay…" Mai mumbled. She scooted back, watching as Naru picked up the remainder of the cup. When he stood Mai rose to stand as well.

"At least let me clean it up," she smiled bashfully before staring down at the puddle of tea at her feet. She planned to get a rag from the kitchen while Naru disposed of the shards. While stepping forward, towards the hall, Mai was stopped.

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll get it. Just sit down on the sofa."

Blanching at Naru's ridgid tone, Mai gave a curt nod. She hated to be a pain to him. If she had been allowed to clean up after herself, Mai wouldn't have felt like she was causing Naru near as much trouble.

With a defeated sigh, Mai dragged herself to the sofa, being careful to avoid the liquid on the floor. After sitting down she clasped her hands together and slouched over her knees.

"I swear...this is the most uncomfortable day of my life," uttered Mai to herself.


End file.
